


走进X学院第一期：揭秘万磁王为何是月光族

by LesleyJean97



Series: 存档 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot, the only thing Erik has ever loved is Golden Gate Bridge
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyJean97/pseuds/LesleyJean97
Summary: 看过胡适日记的都懂本文最初于2019年发在LOFTER上
Relationships: Peter Maximoff&Erik Lehnsherr, Peter Maximoff&Hank McCoy
Series: 存档 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832980
Kudos: 1





	走进X学院第一期：揭秘万磁王为何是月光族

**Author's Note:**

> 看过胡适日记的都懂
> 
> 本文最初于2019年发在LOFTER上

夜深了，闹腾的孩子们早已被查尔斯劝回了房间。走廊的主灯关闭，只有拐角处的应急灯仍然闪烁着微弱的光芒。

一个脑袋从厨房门边小心翼翼地探出来。艾瑞克的目光在黑暗中飞快地探查了一番，只见四下无人，他便轻松地抖了抖肩膀，大摇大摆地走出厨房来到走廊上，手中拿着一瓶红酒和两个酒杯。

走廊上的摄像头正辛勤地运转着，把拍下的画面原模原样地传到与之相连的监视器的屏幕上。控制室外的公告板上写明了今晚值班的是汉克和彼得。彼得歪坐在转椅里，整个人没精打采，右手托着下巴，眼皮耷拉着，不时地往监视器屏幕上望上几眼。汉克端坐在屏幕前，双眼紧盯着不断变换的画面，一动不动。

“来了！”汉克猛地拍了一下彼得，后者突然来了精神，身体前倾，睁大眼睛望着屏幕，倦意一扫而光。两人屏息等待着。

艾瑞克瘦长的身影突然出现在了监视器的屏幕上。他正对摄像头的拍摄角度摇摇晃晃地走来，轻声哼着一支小调。

“他是不是已经喝了半瓶了？”汉克皱起了眉头。

“没有。”彼得十分笃定地说，“你大概没见过他得意时的样子吧？”

艾瑞克继续踩着小调的节拍走着，脸上的笑意越来越明显，眼看着离摄像头也越来越近。这时汉克和彼得都顾不上谈话了，注意力全部集中到了监视器显示的画面上。艾瑞克离摄像头只有一步之遥了。

“他要跨过去了。”汉克幸灾乐祸地说。

“那可未必。”彼得话音刚落，就见艾瑞克上前一步，凑到了镜头前，对着摄像头龇牙咧嘴，摆出一副滑稽的鬼脸，无声地大笑。他在屏幕上看起来就像一只正在觅食的鲨鱼。

“我就说他肯定会这么干。”彼得的话音里透着一丝得意，“拿来吧。”他向汉克伸出了手，汉克满不情愿地掏出一张100元的钞票放到他的手中。

“我为什么要和你赌这个？”汉克懊恼地说，“天，艾瑞克居然还有这种嗜好。”

“可能我爸觉得没人会盯着监视器看吧。”彼得叹了口气，懒散地趴在桌子上，又变回那副倦怠的样子。艾瑞克的身影已经从屏幕上消失了。

“他现在应该顺利到达查尔斯的房间了。”汉克看了一眼屏幕上显示的时间——零点三十分，赌局结束后他的兴致也少了许多，声音里带着疲惫，“为什么查尔斯不给艾瑞克安排一次控制室的夜间值班呢，这样他就不会再对着摄像头做鬼脸了。”

“哎……”彼得长叹一声，打了个呵欠，心不在焉地看着监视器上的画面，眼神迷离。半晌，他突然说道：“我爸不去给牙科医院做广告真是可惜了。”

汉克连连点头，“他的牙齿是挺整齐的。很白……”他听上去像在念经，“很亮……”

“你在唱rap吗？”彼得皱起了眉头，但汉克继续兀自说道：“很多……”汉克叹息一声，“你为什么不劝他换个工作？或者兼职？拍拍广告什么的？”

“我跟他说过好几次，拍广告比修锅炉要赚钱多了，可他不听。他害怕自己的照片会泄露出去，被男科医院或者那种——”彼得冲汉克使了个眼色，“就……你懂得，被别人冒用。所以……”

汉克感到不可思议。“好吧……真是奇怪的担忧。我以前从来不知道男科医院是用牙齿做招牌的。”监视器上的画面已经很长时间内没有发生变化了，彼得拿出了手机自娱自乐。“不过艾瑞克还真是……呃……挺专情的。”彼得挑起眉毛奇怪地看着他，“我是说——对他的工作，钢铁厂的工作。”

“大概是因为有目标激励他吧。他给自己定了一个小目标：这个月先存够五百块。”

“是挺‘小’的。可我不懂，有必要为了五百块还专门定个目标吗？”

“你要是看过他的工作日志就明白了。”彼得疲惫地叹了口气，“我去钢铁厂看他的时候偷偷翻过。我拍下来了，等会儿……”彼得从手机的图片库里调出了那张照片，递给汉克。汉克看到照片中是一本翻开的崭新的记事簿，艾瑞克在上面一笔一划地写道：

“新开这本日志，是为督促自己实现这个月的小目标，不要拖延，不要浪费，先存够五百块，为来年实现给查尔斯买下一顶镶钻假发的宏图大志打下坚实的根基。”

“3月1日，当日结算工资80元，总计80元。”

“3月2日，当日结算工资80元，总计160元。”

“3月3日，当日结算工资80元，总计240元。”

“3月4日，当日结算工资80元。上月的月度优秀工人评比结果出来了，我有幸获得了这份荣誉，以及优秀工人奖金200元。总计520元。”

“这势头不错啊？还是钢铁厂优秀工人代表，一个厂里可有好几百人呢！”

彼得沉住气，耐着性子说道：“你接着往下看。”

“3月5日，当日结算工资80元，总计600元。势头良好，望保持。”

“3月6日，当日结算工资80元。因偷懒不想手动按马桶冲水键，改用控制金属的方法让它自动冲水，导致工厂水管爆裂，出维修费300元，总计300元。”

“3月7日，当日结算工资80元，总计380元。”

……

“3月19日，当日结算工资80元，总计1340元。”

“3月20日，当日结算工资80元，下班回家途中不小心弄坏了金门大桥，被美国政府索赔20万，总计-199700元。”

“3月21日，艾瑞克啊艾瑞克，你怎么能如此鲁莽，如此糊涂呢！给查尔斯买假发的事难道就这么置之不顾了吗！一定要努力赚钱攒钱，不能再这样继续下去了……“

“3月22日，嘿嘿，金门大桥真好玩。” 

真是玩物丧志啊，汉克心想。


End file.
